Forgiving Glitch
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: What If Glitch's surgery went horribly wrong? What would happen next?   Story 1/6 in my Tin Man Sieries for the song Forgiven by Within Temptation   Clitch Slash  WARNING!: CHARACTER DEATH!


**AN: This is a songfic inspired bye the song Forgiven by Within Temptation. Its such a sad song! Anyways I'm making this a six part sieres for the song with different pairings so this is story 1/6, paring: Cain/Glitch. WARNING: Charactor Death! **

**Oh and there is a My Heart Will Go On Quote. I dont own the show or either songs**

Numb. That's all Wyatt Cain felt. He stared at the lifeless body before him, unable to think clearly. There was no way Glitch, his Glitch, was dead. No, the man had to just be sleeping. He stared blankly, not frowning nor smiling, barely even breathing. Glitch looked like a ghost lying before him, his skin so ghostly white, the warmth slipping from his skin as the tin man clutched his ice cold hand.

"Glitch," he whispered, "You can't be gone. Come on wake up." He shook the man lightly, ignoring the on looking eyes of the doctors and nurses from the window outside. "Come on sweetheart, this isn't funny," he pleaded with the corpse, "Wake up! Please wake up… Glitch!" Tears bursted from his eyes as he buried his face in the crook of his arm, still griping the icy hand.

**~Couldn't save you from the start. Love you so it hurts my soul…~**

He had pleaded with the Headcase only days before. His gut told him something would go terribly wrong but the other man refused to listen.

"_Sweetheart is this even necessary?" He had asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall._

"_Of course!"_

"_But you're perfect just the way you are!" He tried to argue, striding over to his love and gripping his face. Glitch closed his eyes, saying nothing but leaning into the touch._

"_Cain," he finally said sighing, "I've already made up my mind. I'm having the surgery."_

"_Why?" the tin man asked crossing his arms again._

"_Because… because… because…"_

"_Because?"_

"_That's why!" The Headcase gave a frustrated growl. "Because I can't even remember what I was going to say!" Cain turned away from Glitch so he couldn't see the sad look upon his face._

"_Cain?" he asked softly, receiving no reply. "Cain I'm sorry." Still nothing. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared," he confessed, still refusing to look the man in the eyes._

"_Why?" he felt a soft touch on his arm._

"_I-I- don't want to lose you…"_

"_Cain, look at me." When he still didn't turn Glitch added, "Please," and the tin man gave in. Glitch's soft hand cupped his face and whispered, "I'll be fine. Once I get my brain back I'll be so much better"._

"_But what if something bad happens?"_

"_Nothing bad is going to happen! Calm down," he said, his tone remaining gentle. Soon afterwards, he gently pressed his lips against the tin man's and whispered, "I love you"._

"_I love you too sweetheart. I don't think I can live without you."_

**~Can you forgive me for trying again?~ **

A tear slid from his blue eyes, splashing on the sheet of the hospital bed. "Glitch don't leave me!" He sobbed, attempting to shake him awake but he knew it was foolish… he was gone.

**~Your silence makes me hold my breath. Oh time has passed you by…~**

For a minute, Cain forgot to breathe. He stroked the pale face he had fallen in love with, smothering it with kisses. There was so much he still needed to say.

He leaned down and whispered, "**You gave up the fight..****e ****. You left me behind…**"

He remembered clearly:

_Earlier that morning, they arrived at the hospital, Glitch excited and Cain nervous as can be._

"_Calm down," he whispered, kissing him lightly. "I'll see you when I wake up." Their lips were pressed together once more in a fit of passion before Glitch had to go._

"_I love you sweetheart," he whispered, his arms still firmly around the man._

"_I love you too Cain."_

"_Forever?"_

"_And always."_

_He sat as patently as he could in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the clock._

"_Wyatt Cain?" a voice asked causing him to look up. The look on the surgeons face made his stomach drop._

"_He's dead… isn't he?"_

_The shocked doctor simply nodded. "Room 208. I'm sorry for your loss._

Staring once more into the peaceful face of the man he loved, Cain whispered, "**…all that's done's forgiven…**" and a gentlekiss fallowed the words for they were all he could manage through the tears.

Cain zoned out at the funeral, remembering nothing and saying nothing. He watched the coffin be lowered into the ground, his eyes staying dry. DG was the last to leave, patting him on the shoulder as a farewell. As soon as he knew she was gone, he let the tears flow like a waterfall from his eyes. The sun was setting quickly, the moons rising, but still he stood firmly next to the open grave. His knuckles had turned white long ago from clutching the rose he was holding. It was a simple red rose, Glitch's favorite. Every little memory came crashing into him. When they had first met, Cain can honestly say he was a complete jerk to the optimistic Headcase. He had just got out of a metal suit was his excuse but it was a bad one. Then the day came where Glitch had saved him from freezing to death on the Northern Island, melting the ice surrounding his heart, allowing a flame to spark. They grew closer from there until, unable to hold it in anymore, Cain kissed him. The kiss that started it all.

He remembered everything: The long nights where he would hold his sleeping Headcase, protecting him from the things in the dark, the first time they danced, the first time they made love, and the greatest memory of all, their marriage. Glitch had caused the best two years of his life. No, Glitch was his life. Sure, he missed Adora but the Headcase opened his eyes to so many things. There was absolutely no way he would live a normal life again and never again would he find love, nor did he want to. All he loved was lowered into the ground before him along with his heart. He wished he were laying there two, beside him and he contemplated dying but he knew Glitch would disapprove.

"Every night in my dreams," he whispered as a tear hit the velvety surface of the rose, "I see you… I feel you… that is how I know you… go on…" The rose had a note attached to the stem that fluttered in the cool air as he gently dropped it atop the coffin.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered before sauntering off into the night time. The note was simple; containing only a phrase_: __**You will always be mine; I know deep inside… all that's done's forgiven**__. Forever my sweetheart -Wyatt_


End file.
